


Hide & Seek

by Red_Tomato



Category: Free!
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Merman Haruka Nanase, Possesive Tachibana Makoto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Encendió cuidadosamente las luces, evitó hacer cualquier ruido innecesario y se dirigió lentamente a su habitación. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, logró escuchar las pequeñas burbujas del agua y sonrió.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hide & Seek

Makoto se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo, les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa aún después de su día tan ajetreado y caminó con parsimonia hacía la estación de trenes.

Muchas veces le cuestionaban por qué no compraba un apartamento, eran dos largas horas desde el pequeño pueblo de Iwatobi a la ciudad; ciertamente era muy agotador, pero no pensaba en la remota idea de mudarse, no después de tenerlo a _él_ en casa.

Tomó el último tren que le llevaría a su destino, se convenció a sí mismo por milésima vez de que lo que hacía estaba bien, nadie sospechaba de él y con esa idea en la mente su viaje comenzó con total calma.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hogar, dudó un poco de sus palabras, él le quería y no tenía duda de ello pero el tiempo le había hecho creer que sus acciones eran completamente erróneas; sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba cerca de casa.

Encendió cuidadosamente las luces, evitó hacer cualquier ruido innecesario y se dirigió lentamente a su habitación. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, logró escuchar las pequeñas burbujas del agua y sonrió.

—Haru, estoy en casa. —La mirada de Haruka le revolvió el estómago.

—Makoto. — Fingió calma y la mención de su nombre con ese tono de voz le estremeció el cuerpo por completo, intentó completar una sonrisa. — Tengo que irme. — Le miró con esos ojos ahora sin brillo, por todos los medios trató de escapar de su mirada acusadora hasta que al final se olvidó de todo.

—Este ahora es tu hogar, Haru —Haruka le miró desde el otro lado del vidrio que le mantenía como prisionero en el hogar de la persona que aún amaba, tembló ante la mirada profunda y desconocida de Makoto y solo logró cerrar los ojos.

_¿Estará bien cómo vamos hasta ahora?_

_[…]_

_Me pregunto si algún día entenderé_

_Todo lo que tú deseas.*_

**Author's Note:**

> * Utsukushii Sebone canción de OLDCODEX, incluido en el maxi single The Misfit Go lanzado en 2013.


End file.
